1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand tools, and more specifically, to a staple remover.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more annoying tasks of office work is that of separating attached paper sheets, especially if the sheets are attached by means of the ubiquitous wire staple. Normally, a conventional, jaw-type or pen-type staple puller is employed to remove the wire staples from the sheets. More often than desired, the conventional staple remover only partially removes the wire staple. Efforts, sometimes heroic, must then be made to grasp the staple with one's fingers and completely remove the staple from the paper sheets. A device that could safely and easily remove these partially removed staples would certainly be a welcome addition to the art. Thus, a staple remover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.